Inexperienced Assets
by lee-uhm
Summary: There's a gun slung on the holster on his hip as he nurses the growing bruise, finding refuge in the dark alleyway others usually stray away from. And then Braginski appears. Bitter betrayal sucks, so does getting shot.


Hissing, Alfred pulled up the gun and aimed it back at Ivan, "Fuck no. You can't shoot me. Your team needs me. I'm an asset, aren't I?"

"Actually, no. You are not necessary to our plans," The other man simply smiled and lightly shrugged his shoulders, like every other fucking time he pulled out his gun, "I think there is a word for it, da? Expendable, maybe?"

"Liar." Or Alfred hoped it was. It wouldn't have made sense if he really was. Ivan could just shoot him and be done with it. But Ivan wasn't shooting, so that means he couldn't be shot or injured. But that didn't mean Ivan couldn't shoot him somewhere painful. Shit. This wasn't good. Alfred's eyes narrowed, slowly flickering past Ivan. The bastard had him caught against a deadend, and was blocking the only way out. Shit.

Ivan smiled again. He really needed to stop doing that. The aura he gave off while doing so was inexplicably horrifying, Alfred noted blandly. Blandly and extremely out of context with his situation, he smiled ruefully.

"What are you smiling at, Alfred?" he asked, child-like innocence lacing his voice like arsenic. The bastard.

He let his grin grow, trying to cover the paranoid shaking in his arms, "Just wondering where to shoot first, asshole."

"But Alfred! I mean you no harm! We are comrades, after all," Alfred laughed sardonically at this, disbelief clear on his face.

"Yeah right. Say that again when you don't have a gun pointed straight at me," Ivan paused, looking at the gun in his hand.

"Alright."

Alfred paused, "Huh? Alfright? Alright what?" Ivan shrugged again, languidly rolling his shoulders.

"Here, comrade. I shall soothe your conscience," Ivan tossed his gun carelessly at the ground in front of Alfred. He jumped, clearly confused by this. What... Ivan shouldn't be. What-... Now Ivan had no weapon! No way to protect himself! No way to hurt Alfred! What was going on?

Alfred shakily gripped the gun, eyes wide and flashing madly as Ivan took several steps closer.

"Stop. Braginski. Stop. Don't come any closer! I-I'll shoot!" Alfred backed up with each step, closer and closer to the wall behind him. But Ivan just kept walking forward, the peaceful smile never leaving his fucking face. Alfred scowled, his hands feeling clammier with each step, while Ivan just kept holding his hands up, completely unarmed. Completely innocent but he might as well have a fucking tank with him.

Soon Ivan was just feet away from him. If Alfred leaned forward, he would probably be able to press the gun up against Ivan's chest. This... this sent a chill up his spine, but it also made him feel even more paranoid. What was Ivan planning? Three feet, give or take, and Ivan was still walking forward with the casual smile. Ivan turned around, his hands still up in the air, walking backwards now. What the fuck was Ivan doing? Alfred swallowed, his mouth feeling very dry. Very, very, very dry. Uncomfortably so. He focused his gaze on the gun where it pressed into Ivan's back.

"What are you doing, bastard?" Ivan backed up more, until the gun was directly pressing against his back. Alfred.. Alfred could shoot at any moment and Ivan couldn't do anything.

"You have this in American movies a lot, da?" Alfred swallowed again, nodding although Ivan couldn't see him. He didn't really trust himself to talk at this point.

"Well," And the next moment happened so quickly Alfred nearly missed it, if not for the sudden pain in his wrist. Ivan grabbed both of his wrists, from behind his back, forcefully yanking the gun away. He sidestepped, pulling Alfred under his arms and pressing the other man against his chest. Alfred struggled, confused and disoriented, not having realized what just happened, "What you see in those movies? That is fake, da."

Ivan tugged roughly at Alfred's arms. He hissed, the pressure on his arms sending painful jolts through his body.

"It is stupid to do something like that, as you see now. It tells your opponent exactly where the gun is." Russia punctuated the emphasis in each of those words with a forceful jerk of his arms. Alfred closed his eyes, instantly feeling stupid and naive for falling for something like this. Shit.

Alfred froze as Ivan's hot breathe hit his ear, "What I mean to say is... Sadly, young one, you are far too inexperienced with matters like this." And then it was gone, and suddenly Ivan twisted Alfred's body around- oh god what he doing-!

Then Ivan's lips crashed against Alfred, one arm wrapping around the other's waist, pulling their bodies closer. The other hand breaking what would be a mildly romantic or sexual moment by holding a gun underneath his chin. Ivan shoved the gun upwards, making it sharply dig into the underside of Alfred's face. Instinctively, Alfred yelped. Ivan took advantage of that, sliding his tongue inside while the other writhed in confusion. Unsatisfied with the other's reaction to his invasion of his mouth, Ivan pulled back a little. He pushed the gun further into his chin, eyes glinting just a tad demonically, but was all smiles and rainbows other than that.

"I suggest you stop moving, comrade, unless you want a bullet at such a close range-"

This is where Alfred honestly panicked, "W-what? Ivan! That's against the rules! You can't do that in paintbal-"

Ivan silenced him with another kiss, slightly pleased at the unsure reciprocation he received. He fully explored the other's mouth before pulling back again.

"Alfred, you may be an amazing sniper, but you... what's the term?... suck at close-combat paintball fights," Ivan pulled the gun away, only to slowly lower to point at more sensitive reasons.

Alfred paled. Fuck. Ivan wouldn't, would he?

Ivan didn't. But he admits that he loved the look on Alfred's face when he thought he was. It was cute.

Alfred later calls him a sadist.

Ivan is glad Alfred's a little bit masochistic.

Alfred will never admit it out loud.

Except in bed.

Da.


End file.
